Bittersweet Memories
by Alera33
Summary: When Laxus left Fairy Tail something happened. He met someone that changed his life forever. This is a Reader Insert.


**A/N: This is a Laxus X Reader one-shot. I wrote it on Quotev in a collection of one-shots called Advent Wishes by Yuki (My friend) and Alera (Me!). I decided to publish some of my one-shots I hope you enjoy this one! Also, I may take requests for one-shots just message me.**

 ***Lucy's POV***

It's another normal day at the guild. Natsu is fighting Gray, Gray is taking his clothes off, and Cana is drinking. Though, there is one thing different. Laxus is here. He's sitting on the second floor, looking down at us with a dazed, sad look on his face. I wanted to find out why.

"Hey Wakaba," I say turning to him.

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Why does Laxus look so sad?" I ask, curious. Wakaba's eyes shoot to Laxus then back to me.

"Well," Wakaba begins, "That is a very long story." I lean forward on my elbows even more curious. Wakaba sighs. "Alright, I'll tell you." And thus he begins the story of (Name), the sunshine in Laxus's storm.

*Reader's POV*

I'm taking a walk in the woods, minding my own business, when a freaking huge monkey creature decides to attack me! I run as fast as I can, even though I know that I won't be able to outrun it.

"Ahhh!" I scream as it grabs me, hoping someone will hear. Suddenly, the monster cries out in pain from an attack and drops me. I close my eyes waiting for the hard impact of the ground, actually I was waiting for the arms of my rescuer to catch me and then they would sweep me off my feet and carry me into the sunset and we would live happily ever after. The end. Just kidding, I know that would never happen but I was expecting my rescuer to catch me. Wrong again. My bum and back slam against the ground and I keep my head lifted up to keep it from slamming against the ground.

I lay on the ground for a few minutes, trying to regain the air that was robbed from me. A man who's probably a wizard of some sort, (who is rescuer worthy might I add despite the vicious frown on his face) comes over and pulls me off the ground.

"Thank you very much," I say, a smile lighting up my face. He lets go of me and beings to walk away, his long black coat swaying behind him, a black bag slung over his shoulder. Without facing me he calls,

"Yeah, whatever Kid." My jaw drops in shock then an angry look crosses my face. I step forward to knock some manners into him when I remember that he saved me. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself and lightly jog to him, trying to catch up to his long strides. As I pass the tree where I set my bag down earlier, I quickly scoop it up and begin to follow again.

I catch up to the yellow haired man and walk beside him. Looking at him I take in his features, he's a big man, no doubt a pretty strong wizard. He has blonde spiky hair with unusual headphones covering his ears. His right eye has a lightning shaped scar and his blue-green eyes seemed to hold a lot of anger.

"Why are you following me?" He says gritting his teeth. "Beat it!"

"You saved my life. It's only proper that I return the favor." I grin at him. "Plus I've got nothing better to do with my life."

"Well I do have better things to do with my life Kid. I'm serious, leave. Aren't your parents worried about you," he says, trying his best to get rid of me. I begin sulking as we walk, I hate it that people think I'm so young.

"Actually, I'm 19. I'll be turning 20 soon. And my name is (Name), not Kid," I say, narrowing my eyes at him. He stays silent, his eyes focused on the road.

We continue to walk for awhile. My legs begin to tire but I know that the dude, I really need to find out his name, won't stop for me. So, I hum to keep my mind off it and surprisingly my companion doesn't protest against it.

"So….. What's your name?" I ask. Blondie, as I dubbed him, looks annoyed.

"If I wanted a conversation or even a companion for that matter, I would've asked." A small smirk then comes to his face. "Though, even if I did it wouldn't be you that I asked." I glare at him. A thought then comes to my mind and I smirk as well.

"Fine, then if you won't tell me I'll just have to call you Blondie." His smirk immediately falls and goes back to that angry scowl. That was the only conversation we had for the rest of the walk.

Finally, we reach a town to stay for the night. I almost sigh in relief but I didn't want Blondie to think that I was weak. We find a decent looking hotel and go inside. Blondie walks up to the girl at the front.

"One room," he says gruffly. The woman quickly hands him a key, looking intimidated. Blondie quickly walks away and this time I don't follow. I walk up to the woman and give her a bright smile.

"One room please," I kindly ask.

"Here you go, hun," she says, handing me a key. "How do you deal with your boyfriend there? Though, he's probably a lot nicer to a sweet thing like you." My face turns beet red and I quickly shake my head.

"No no no," I tell her. "I'm just traveling with him. You could hardly even call us friends. Thank you though." I walk to my room and quickly take a shower before hitting the bed, wanting to get as much sleep as possible. I knew that I would have to wake up early as Blondie would try to ditch me. Luckily, I saw which room he's in so I just need to get ready quickly in the morning and wait for him to come out. I don't even know why I'm so adamant about following him. I guess it's because he gave me a purpose, a reason to stay. I fell asleep with dreams of my blonde rescuer.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Blondie asks as he closes his door behind him. I look up at him from my book and my place on the ground. Standing up I stretch, the bones in my back cracking. Then I put the book back in my bag.

"Finally," I say, looking up at his tall figure that was watching me. "I've been waiting for you for an hour. I thought that you would've already ditched me." He looks at me exasperated, then walks away.

I follow him down to the counter, where he pays for his room. I had already paid for mine this morning when I got up and I asked if Blondie had already left. When I learned that he hadn't, I stayed downstairs and chatted with the woman at the counter whose name was Gloria.

As we walk out to leave, Gloria calls out to me,

"Good luck (Name)!" and winks to me. She's referring to what we talked about this morning. She's convinced that Blondie and I are going to get together which I strongly doubted.

The first part of our morning is uneventful, we stop once for Blondie to get something to eat but then we were right back on the road.

"Where are we going?" I ask curious.

"None of your business," he respondes monotonously. I don't respond, technically it's not any of my business so I don't pry.

I begin to hum again as when I hum it seems like Blondie doesn't hate me and seems more relaxed. I stop for a minute to enjoy the sounds of nature around us and take deep breaths of fresh air. From the corner of my eye, I see Blondie look at me and open his mouth, like he was about to say something to me but he closes it and looks away. I continue to hum until I run out of songs.

Blondie suddenly stops and looks around, a fierce look on his face.

"Blondie," I say worried. "What's wrong?" My eyebrows furrow as look around.

"Be quiet and get behind that tree over there," he says nodding to a tree a little ways away. I don't want to go, but I listen because of the look on his face.

"Watch out!" Blondie yells and quickly grabs me, pulling me behind him. Away from the knives that pierced where I just stood.

"She's a pretty little thing. You should give her to us. We don't want any accidents to happen to you now do we?" A rough voice speaks from up in the trees. 6 people jump down from the trees and land in front of us holding all types of weapons and some were probably wizards. I clutch Blondie's coat, a little scared.

"Hold this will you Kid?" He says, throwing his jacket on me, his bag already on the ground. I grab his hand, worried as he steps toward them. "Don't be scared Kid I'll take down these guys in no time. You stay right here." He smirks and walks toward the men. I hide behind his coat, not necessarily scared for my life but for his. I watched in awe as he takes down the men, mostly using his bare hands. Though at one point he used a small bit of his magic. It is gorgeous lightening and fits his personality so well. He comes back over and grabs his coat and bag when I notice a large cut on his right shoulder.

"You're hurt," I say, staring at the cut my lips pulled into a frown. He looks at it and shrugs.

"Just a scratch." I raise my eyebrows at him and put my hands on my hips.

"I am going to clean that and you are not going to fight me on this," I say sternly.

After much stubbornness from Blondie, he let me clean his "scratch". Luckily, there was a stream nearby where I washed and bandaged his cut.

"Thanks for saving me again," I say as I finish bandaging him. A light blush dusted my cheeks from seeing his very muscular chest. I was holding my blush back, if I didn't my whole face would be red. He nods at me, his usual scowl not on his face.

"Laxus," Blondie says quietly.

"What? Oh, well it's lovely to finally know you're name Laxus. Now I don't have to keep referring to you as Blondie," I give him a smile and surprisingly he gives a soft smile back. This was the starting of a beautiful friendship.

10 months have passed and it has been the happiest time of my life. Laxus is a part of the famous guild Fairy Tail but wanted to take a break from it for awhile but still does wizard missions. I go along with him but I never do anything of course which is fine by me. Laxus around everyone is the same as when I met him but when it's just us he opens up. I've started falling in love with him which I promised myself I wouldn't do but I couldn't help it. He's strong, caring, thoughtful, and so much more. He's had a rough life so I understand why he is the way he is. I've told him everything about me, well...almost everything.

"(Name)," I hear Laxus call waking me from my sleep. I give a groan in response, too tired and warm in my bed to open the door for him. My door opens and I hear Laxus's heavy footsteps on the floor coming towards me. "It's time to get up." I give a grunt staying in the bed, showing my thoughts on what he said.

Laxus sighs then lays next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him as I cuddle against his chest. Many people may think that this shows we're together but it doesn't. This was natural for us, we had gotten so used to each other from traveling together. When we didn't go to a hotel at night we would often sleep together as I would get cold very easily.

We lay like this for awhile. Me dozing off and Laxus staring up at the ceiling, probably contemplating life or something like that.

"Ok, now it's time to get up," Laxus says, rolling off the bed.

"Fine." He leaves and I get ready, meeting him outside after I'm done.

"So where are we going now?" I ask after we leave the hotel.

"I actually thought we would stay in this town for a day," he says. I look at him a little suspiciously, we almost never stay in the same place. But I don't question it.

"Ok," I say and Laxus looks a little relieved. Now I know something's up. We walk around the town looking at all the little shops. We buy a couple small things as we don't want to carry too much. The day quickly comes to an end and Laxus and I go back to the hotel.

"Stay here (Name). I forgot something that I need," he says and gives me a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving. My face is bright red, yeah we would cuddle when we would sleep but he has never kissed me. I occupy myself with a book as I wait for Laxus to get back.

I hear a knock on the door and I open it to find one of the hotel workers with a box in hand.

"This is for you Miss," they say handing it to me then walking off. I stare at it confused before reading the note on top.

 _'(Name), get dressed and meet me at 6:00 at the (Favorite type of food) restaurant we passed today._

 _-Laxus_

I open the box to find a gorgeous (F/C) dress that I had seen today but didn't get. In the box there was shoes and accessories that matched it perfectly. I quickly got ready and left feeling absolutely gorgeous.

When I got to the restaurant, it was lit up with pretty lights and a beautiful string quartet was playing. I walk inside and Laxus was standing there in a suit with no tie and the first 2 buttons open, holding a red rose. He looked incredibly handsome. I walk up to him and his eyes widen as he takes in me and my dress before he puts the rose in my hair. He gives me a hug and kisses my cheek.

"Laxus, what is this for?" I ask smiling at him. He grabs my hands in his and looks me in the eyes.

"(Name), I have loved you for so long," I gasp and my eyes widen. "I've wanted to tell you but I didn't think that you could love someone like me. I'm mean and cranky and intolerable but I had to tell you how I feel. If you don't feel the same way about me I completely understand." His lips form a small frown as he said this. I reach my hand forward and caress his cheek.

"Laxus, I love you too," I say grinning at him, so happy. He grins at me as well before pulling me into a kiss then spinning me around in the air. I laugh as he does this.

"Come on," he says, leading me over to a table lit by candle light. We eat, talk, and laugh both of us ecstatic. After we finish, we go over to where the string quartet is sitting and we dance to their music, smiling at each other and stealing kisses every once in awhile.

"(Name)?" Laxus asks, giving me a small smile.

"Yes?"

"I know this is very soon, but you mean the world to me." He pulls a black velvet box out of his pocket. He opens the box and turns it to me. Inside was a simple silver band. "You don't have to decide now. I just want you to know that I want to be with you forever. It's not much but-"

"Yes," I whisper looking up at him. "It's perfect. I love it, and I love you." I grin at him.

"Are you sure?" He whispers back with a smile.

"Yes!" I pull him down for a kiss. The small amount of people in the restaurant clap and cheer for us. Laxus takes the ring and puts it on my finger, it was a perfect fit. It may seem like too soon for some people but we know how we feel about each other.

We were married 2 weeks later. It was a small wedding, the only thing we really needed was each other.

 ***2 months later***

I'm getting weaker and weaker every day. Laxus could tell that something was wrong but I kept reassuring him that I was fine with fake smiles. It was getting harder to hide it, I have to find out some way to tell him. I just don't know how, I was scared.

"Laxus," I say, walking up to him. We live in a little cabin in the woods, we stopped traveling because Laxus noticed that it was getting harder for me to do it. He wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my cheek before pulling away.

"What's up?" He asks smiling softly at me. When he notices my worried face, his smile drops.

"I need to tell you something." Suddenly, a cough racks my body and I cover my mouth. When I pull my hand back I see blood. My vision begins to fade as I see Laxus's worried, panicked face above mine.

I wake up to a white ceiling and the smell of anesthetics. The hospital. I sit my body up and see a doctor standing next to my bed.

"Well, Miss Dreyar. I'm just going to rip this off like a bandaid. You have-"

"I know what I have," I say looking at the white bed sheets.

"So then you know how serious this is."

"Yes."

"Does your husband know?"

"No." The doctor sighs.

"Would you like to tell him?" He asks.

"Could you?" I say, on the verge of tears. He nods and walks away.

Outside in the waiting area, Laxus is about to rip the place apart from anxiety. (Name)'s doctor comes out and Laxus shoots up, staring at the man.

"Come with me please," the doctor says. He leads Laxus to a room near (Name)'s.

"Well?" Laxus asks. "Where is she?" Fearing the worst.

"Mr. Dreyar, please sit. Your wife is currently resting." Silence consumes them for a bit as the doctor tries to find the right words. "Your wife has cancer." Laxus is shocked. "It is a slow moving cancer but it is at its final stage. There is nothing we can do for her besides keep her comfortable until she passes."

"How-how was this not noticed?" Laxus roars in sadness and anger, almost in tears.

"Your wife knew about this," the doctor says. Laxus stills.

"Can I see her?" He asks, his face expressionless. The doctor nods and leads Laxus to (Name).

I hear the door to my room open, but I don't look. I know it's Laxus. We sit in silence, neither of knowing what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers softly. I look at him to see silent tears running down his face. Tears of my own run as I see his. He walks over to me and sits in the chair, grabbing my hand.

"I was scared. I was scared of losing you." I sniffled. "I didn't, I don't want to leave you. I thought….. I thought that if you knew you would leave me because I have an expiration date." Laxus and I both look at each other. He has an angry look on his face.

"I would never leave you. I love you more than anything. I don't know how I lived my life before I met you and I know I can't live it without you. If you die I die too."

"No." I stated firmly. "When I die, you will live your life." I caress his cheek and he closes his eyes, leaning into my hand. "You will be happy and live your life. You will always remember me and if you ever find someone who you love as much as me or more than me you will marry them and you will be happy Laxus Dreyar. You hear me?" I say this through my tears. "I will always be with you wherever you are. Even if we are separated. And when you die we will be together again."

"I will never love anyone like I love you (Name) Dreyar. You are my first love, my first wife, and you will always be." Laxus leans his forehead against mine. He climbs into my bed and holds me. We spend the rest of our days together like this, professing our love to each other until I die.

Laxus is numb. His world, his everything was taken from him. On the table next to her empty bed was a letter addressed to him with her silver wedding band laying on top. He opened it and read the contents before sitting on her bed staring into space.

 _'Laxus,_

 _I've rewritten this letter so many times and I don't know what to say anymore. I love you with every inch of my being. Though I may be gone I will always be with you. When I was diagnosed, I was given limitations on my life. People were telling me what I could and could not do, I know they were just trying to help me, but it was my life and I wanted to be free. I'm sorry for not telling you but when I met you, you gave me a purpose in life. I had nothing. I'm going to die anyway always ran through my thoughts. But even though that thought still ran through my head when I was with you, it was like I didn't have a choice, I had to survive. For you. Now even though I'm gone, I want you to survive for me. Then after you've recovered I want you to live. Do all the things that I couldn't do. I'll do them with you. I will always be with you, now and forever. Never forget that. I give all my love, everything to you. You are my everything._

 _Love your wife,_

 _(Name) Dreyar_

 _P.S. When we first met we went to a hotel. Could you please go to that hotel and find the woman that was there. Her name is Gloria. Could you tell her that she was right and tell her of my passing. I love you with all my heart._

Laxus was returning to Fairy Tail after a year and 6 months. On his way back, he stopped at all the places he and (Name) went to, remembering her. Finally, he got to the hotel where they first stayed. Gloria was still there.

"Hello," he said kindly. She looked at him and her face lit up with recognition.

"Hi! You're the man who was traveling with (Name) right?" Laxus nodded a little shocked that she remembered. "Well what can I do for you?"

"(Name) wanted me to tell you that you were right. I don't know what about but that's all she said." Gloria pumped her fist into the air and yelled,

"Yes! Where is she?" Excitement glinted in her eyes. Laxus took a few deep breaths.

"She died." Gloria's smile dropped.

"What? What happened?" A mournful look was on her face.

"She had cancer." Gloria moved around the counter and wrapped him in a hug. "What were you right about?" Laxus asked wanting to know as much as he can about his wife. Gloria gave a sad smile.

"I said that you two would get together."

"We got married," Laxus said, lifting his left hand. A gold band around his left ring finger. He pulled a silver band on a chain out from under his shirt, showing them to her as he shed tears. Gloria's hands flew to her mouth when she heard this. Shedding a few tears as well for the girl she barely knew.

*Lucy's POV*

"Laxus took her body and buried it next to their small cabin in the woods. Sometimes he'll go there to visit her. He keeps their wedding bands on a chain around his neck. Look right now," Wakaba says, gesturing to Laxus. He clutched a necklace in his hands. From where I was I could see silver and gold glinting.


End file.
